neverendeonfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Goneril Frontline Eleven
OH SHIT ITS A BOLO. IT'S COVERED IN CHAINS AND DRILLS AND RAZOR SHARP DISCS AND IT WILL CLOUDKILL THE FACE OF ANYONE WHO LOOKS SIDEWAYS AT IT'S TREES. See "Bolo" under Literature here. We have to get him on our ship. AlanChu 07:22, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Played by a cool freshman who shows signs of being able to play the peace-maker between people, no less. I'm so excited. :D Chimegumi 16:03, September 1, 2010 (UTC) XD AlanChu 12:43, September 2, 2010 (UTC) [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=55hzrRgQTjk :D] [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=25FjugJIsyc :D] :D! Deadelfwalking 12:53, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Available Upgrades: Turbo: Eleven may shift 4 squares as a minor action a number of times per day equal to his turbo. *Turbo (already equipped) *Twin Turbo (10,000 GP) *Triple Turbo (30,000 GP) *Quad Turbo (60,000 GP) Brawler Mode: (5,000 GP and 50 EXP) *Upsides: Eleven gains the ability to make unarmed slam attacks (1d10, 19-20/x2 crit), may power attack unarmed, and gains immunity from nonlethal and subdual damage. *Downsides: In this mode, Eleven may not use weapons. Automatic Recovery Mode: '''(11,750 GP, and 150 EXP) *Upsides: Eleven gains the at will ability to heal himself for damage equal to his character level as a move-equivalent action. *Downsides: While in this mode, Eleven may not use skills or make checks, and may not use Turbo. '''Horsekiller Mode: (17,750 GP and 200 EXP) *Upsides: Eleven gains a +4 untyped bonus to both Strength and Constitution, and a +2 morale bonus to will saves. *Downsides: Eleven takes a -2 penalty on AC, and after (3 + constitution modifier) rounds, this mode will automatically switch off for 24 hours. Eleven then immediately suffers a 25% chance of going into Off Mode for the duration of the encounter. Magekiller Mode: (20,250 GP and 250 EXP) *Upsides: Eleven gains SR 10+character level, and energy resistance 30 against fire, ice, acid, and electricity. *Downsides: -4 to Armor Class, damage reduction from armor plating drops to 0, mode lasts (3 + constitution modifier) rounds before it automatically switches off for 24 hours. Improved Armor Plating: Eleven gains Damage Reduction x/-. *3/- (already have) *5/- (10,750 GP) *7/- (16,500 GP) *10/- (27,750 GP) Automatic Fuel Injection: Eleven may use potions, advanced fuels, and additives. (3,000 GP) Plowshares to Swords: Eleven gains weapon proficiency with all mundane equipment. (500 GP) ---- CTO Recommendations for Requisition A456-92-X3-P113: "6 Million GP Warforged" Assuming that prices are incremental rather than absolute. Turbo 2 ->Mage Killer/Horsekiller -> Turbo 3 ->5/- or other item(s) Automatic Fuel Injection: shows promising prospects, esp. regarding fuel additives and high-octane fuel. Requires further study. Brawler Mode: to be paid for out of pocket for this model. Applicable tactical situation appears with marginal likelihood. Improved Armor Plating: resources better spent on Turbocharging. (If pricing is absolute, then IAP 10/-, Magekiller, and Horsekiller should be evaluated against each other regarding likely combat encounters. Plowshares to Swords: Mundane meaning what? Masterwork and nonmagical weapons? Simple and martial weapons? Still, cheap enough to be a slap-on upgrade. Automatic Recovery Mode: Might it be possible to change this from a mode to an at-will move-action ability that also prevents the use of skills, checks, and turbo? Currently it's a bit expensive for a "save yourself from dying if no one is attacking you" mode, especially since everybody in the party has some way of healing you by 150 HP and it is likely that at least one of us (excluding Ashra) is close by since presumably we (excluding Ashra) came close enough to save you. Oh, and one very important thing: does the definition of checks cover Attack Rolls and saves? Magekiller: more specific than Horsekiller, Magekiller makes Eleven an absolute magic tank. Most spells will have an even chance of failing against her SR, and for the breath weapons of dragons...they roll against both SR and resistance. Also note: magic tends to have the capacity to really screw with the party, especially at these levels. Horsekiller: has more general applications than Magekiller, with the 800 lb gorilla in the room being the 1/4 chance of Off Mode. Thankfully, one luck reroll is likely to make that irrelevant, and there are items that grant one luck reroll for ~3000 GP. Pricing and sourcing such items in the SC might be difficult, but it has some serious potential. Meanwhile, the CTO would consult the CEO and and Cicero about whether we should either buy Eleven a luck reroll item or have Cicero reserve one luck reroll for when Horsekiller ends. Note: if Eleven is still in Horsekiller Mode when the combat encounter ends, we may be able to bypass the cost. AlanChu 22:26, September 16, 2010 (UTC)